Un soplo de inspiracion
by hazukirokudo
Summary: Un escritor en busca de algo sobre lo que pueda escribir…. Sasuke necesita experiencia y Naruto esta dispuesto a ayudarlo que ara aceptara o buscara otra manera para poder escribir... Sasunaru.


**Aclaraciones:**

**Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Esta historia fue posteada en otro foro pero perdi mi cuenta ; ; asi que la terminare aqui...o eso espero**

**Por ultimo la historia esta basada en un soplo de inspiracion de Elizabeht Leto, aunque eso no significa que esto vaya hacer un Fanfic de "copy-paste"**

* * *

_El cuerpo tendido en la calzada tendría que haber sido su primera prioridad...pero en cuanto su Némesis apareció en su campo de visión toda su razón se esfumo. A pesar de los años en el cuerpo de policía y su éxito como investigador privado , Shiba por encima de todo era un ser humano que aun amaba y el tipo frente a el era la persona mas importante de su vida...y ahora solo tenia dos opciones entregar o matar..._

-Y ¿Bien ahora podemos hablar?

Uchiha sasuke parpadeo un par de veces y alzo la vista, con uno de sus brazos tapo sus notas justo cuando Haruno Sakura logro su cometido...distraerlo, no es que no le agradara la chica simplemente no era su tipo

-¿Que quieres ahora Sakura?

Sasuke cerro el cuaderno para guardarlo dentro de la maleta, Sakura por su parte sonreía lo mejor que podía por su puesto para evitar que su sonrisa pareciera estupida. La pelirrosa acababa de interrumpir su progreso en el capitulo cinco de la obra que ocupaba actualmente su tiempo libre entre descansos del colegio.

Odiaba que le interrumpieran y mas cuando se encontraba inspirado ahora que la necesitaba mas que nunca, después de todo el era un escritor famoso por su novelas de misterios pero ahora su proyecto distaba solo ser de eso.

-Entonces, ¿Aceptas cenar conmigo?

-No

-¿Ir al cine?

-No

-¿A mi departamento?

-No

-¿Algún día me dirás un si?

-Nunca

Sakura molesta trata de ver si el rostro del chico muestra duda alguna no quería seguir rogándole pero la oportunidad de que el le hiciera caso a alguien era muy rara.

-Sasuke he escuchado algo de tu nuevo trabajo

-¿Y?

-Por lo que se es un thriller erótico

-...

Interpretando su silencio como una afirmación la chica se desabotona su vestido.

-¿Que te parese si recolectas información conmigo eh?

-Una interesante propuesta ...pero paso

-Idiota-totalmente ofendida abandona al chico no sin antes propinarle una bofetada, sobándose saca nuevamente su libreta y se dispone a reanudar su trabajo, de pronto el timbre de su móvil lo desconcentra

-Bueno

*Ototo-baka*

-¿Eres tu?

*Claro quien mas seria*

-Numero equivocado-colgándole intenta apagarlo pero de nueva cuenta suena

*Maldito mocoso como te atreves a colgarme*

-¿Que quieres itachi?

*Dime como va tu novela*

-No te incumbe

*Pues yo estoy a muy poco para acabarla*

-Te felicito

*Claro que lo aras porque yo ganare la apuesta*

-...

*Y recuerda el perdedor ara todo lo que el ganador desea así que prepárate porque se repetirá lo mismo de hace 6 años*

Asustado sasuke retrocede y dolorosamente recuerda la crueldad de los castigos de su hermano.

*Lo recuerdas verdad...ah como deseo que ya llegue la fecha limite bueno nos vemos que mi editor me llama*

Al escuchar el tono de que la llamada ha sido finalizado el chico descarga su frustración

-Maldito Itachi juro que mi novela será la mejor...¡Pero como pude aceptar esa maldita ridiculeces!. ¡Si yo nunca he escrito algo erótico y menos homosexual!-grito el chico a todo pulmon.

Tanto Sasuke como Itachi eran recocidos como los hermanos midas ya que según las criticas todo lo que tuviera su firma era un éxito seguro. Huérfanos ala edad de 5 y 13 años respectivamente crecieron juntos y se hicieron inseparables pero sasuke al legar ala adolescencia decidió seguir los pasos de su hermano y después de un para de años se propuso superarlo. Itachi consiente de esto le propuso una prueba final, escibir un relato homosexual de acuerdo ala categoría que ellos escribían...Sasuke drama y misterio e Itachi suspenso y romanticismo...el resultado se vería dentro de un mes.

El chico estaba en problemas lo que peor se le daba eran las partes donde había sexo pero para empeorar las cosas era entre hombres.

-Porque hombres-susurro suavemente tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona.

-mmm con que amor entre hombres que interesante

Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte girando la cabeza se topa con la gran sonrisa de su enemigo natural

-Naruto

-¡Hola!-Exclamo el chico rubio con una efusividad que a Sasuke le molesto

Uzumaki Naruto era su compañero en el campus y sus discusiones con el eran el pan de cada dia en el colegio.

-Nunca te imagine en aprietos para escribir

-No te importa

-Vamos somos amigos, aunque nunca me hayas regalado uno de tus libros

-¿Porque debería de hacerlo?

-Bueno la verdad no es como si me importa , estoy seguro que nunca lo leeria

-Entonces deja de molestar

-No...me encanta ver como poco a poco las cejas se te juntan jajajajaja

Naruto de verdad que era su polo opuesto, optimista demasiado optimista, hablador pero sobre todo muy confianzudo por su parte sasuke odiaba todo aquello que respirara y caminara.

-Ey sasuke entonces la novela que sacaras será de misterio entre dos hombres

-Si lo sabes para que preguntas

-Amargado como siempre

-Cállate

-Y, ¿Dime como vas, ya las terminaste?

-No

-Quieres que te ayude

-No

-Pero por tu cara se ve que no has progresado mucho

-No te interesa

-jejeje tienes problemas con la parte del sexo...quieres que te ayude

-¡¿Eh?!

La cara sonrojada de Sasuke era graciosa, que el chico rubio le haya dicho eso era tan repentino que ni siquiera lo había llegado a pensar.

-Es una broma- respondio este mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecia en su rostro-¿Me creiste por un momento?

-No vuelvas a decir eso idiota

-Pfff,solo quería que sonrieras un poco

Pero tanto como sakura y naruto tenían razón un escritor se guiaba principalmente por experiencias propias y el claro que había tenido sexo pero nunca con un hombre.

-Naruto ¿Has tenido sexo con algún chico?

-Nunca

- ¿Conoces a alguien...?, necesito hacerle una entrevista

Sentia verguenza, una infinita verguenza y mas que el rubio ese idiota fuera hasta el momento lo unico que podia llamar "ayuda"

-¿Trabajo de campo?

-Puedes llamarlo así

-Que gracioso no puedo imaginarte investigando las intimidades de los demás...¡eres un teme voyerista!-

-No lo hago porque quiera hacerlo idiota!, necesito tener alguna experiencia si no nunca podré escribir-oh!

Sasuke ya estaba fastidiado así que había decidido irse de aquel lugar pero de pronto siente como es volteado y sin esperárselo naruto le roba un beso...

-Y bien sasuke porque no creas tu propia experiencia personal...yo puedo ayudarte

La sonrisa de naruto era en extremo burlona pero sus ojos reflejaban la seriedad de su propuesta y sasuke no podía moverse.

-Bien piensa mi propuesta y dame luego una respuesta- pero antes de desaparecer grita a todo pulmon- ¡Y esta vez teme no es una broma!

* * *

Y bien este solo es el prologo *3*

Dentro de poco espero subir el proximo cap *-*.


End file.
